Change The Point Of View, Part II: Fire
by ChangeThePointOfView
Summary: Depuis la mort de Dumbeldore, Clara n'a plus aucune nouvelle de Severus. Durant cette année elle va devoir faire face à de grandes révélations et va s'embarquer dans une aventure dont elle ignorait encore les conséquences. Entre amis et amour le choix est dur mais elle sera contrainte d'en faire un.


_« N__a na na na na na na na na na na na ! Give us more detonation » _

J'entrouvris doucement les yeux, les rayons sur soleil transperçaient mes volets et illuminait déjà mes murs bleus. Je pris mon portable que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis presque un an pour regarder l'heure. Dix heures trente. Ça faisait déjà quelques temps que j'avais quitté Poudlard, environ deux semaines mais j'étais resté en contact avec les autres. J'enfilais un petit short en tissus et descendais retrouver ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle était assise à la table en train de lire le journal tout en mangeant une barre de céréale. « Bien dormis ma chérie ? » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front en ajoutant qu'elle aimerait beaucoup faire des photo de moi avec cette tête là, que c'était très naturel. Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire aux idées farfelus de ma mère. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle posa son journal pour me parler de chose dont une mère parlerait avec sa fille: si mes amis me manquait, si j'allais mieux depuis la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté. Puis bien sur, un sujet qui suscitait beaucoup d'attention chez ma mère: les garçons.

- Alors tu n'as fais aucune rencontre ?  
- Si deux. L'une d'elle est en réalité l'assassin de Dumbeldore, tu sais maman, mon professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, celui qui à vingt ans de plus que moi.

Cette réponse me fit sourire. Rien que l'idée de voir la tête de ma mère me donnait envie d'exploser de rire. Au lieu de ça je lui répondis simplement en souriant « Non, tu sais, je suis difficile en matière de garçon.». Mon père arriva à ce moment là, habillé de son costard de travail habituel. Il embrassa ma mère avant de remplir sa tasse de café.

- Arrêtes de faire ta difficile et ramène nous l'un de ces adolescents au duvet en guise de moustache à la maison ! _Plaisanta mon père._  
- Chéri, elle n'a plus quatorze ans...  
- C'est vrai, j'en viens à l'oublier par fois, ma petite fille grandis trop vite ! Bon ramène nous un garçon à la maison mais pas un qui te mettra enceinte avant le mariage, _continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton avant de se rectifier_. Non, finalement je préfère que tu ne ramènes personne plutôt qu'un nouveau garçon chaque semaine comme ta soeur.  
- D'ailleurs, Andrea arrive ce soir, elle reste ici pour une semaine. Comme ça elle pourra être là pour ton anniversaire Clara. Pour tes dix-huit ans on te laissera à la maison. _Me sourit ma mère_

J'embrassais mes parents sur la joue, contente qu'ils ai accepter de me laisser la maison, chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais faites. Les autres années je l'avais fêté en pleine rue ou dans un parc. De plus j'étais heureuse de retrouver ma soeur que je n'avais pas vu depuis Noël. Je montais dans ma chambre et pris un parchemin pour commencer à écrire:

_Hé toi !_

Ramène tes petites fesses chez moi demain soir pour mon anniversaire ! J'ai ma maison pour toute la soirée, t'inquiète pas, on va fêter ça dignement ! T'es obligé de venir, j'aurais pas tout les jours 18 ans et puis ça sera une soirée à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Pas besoin de cadeau, ta présence suffit amplement ! Quoi qu'une bouteille d'alcool n'est pas de refus.

_Bisous, bisous, Clara._

J'utilisais un sort de façon à recopier cette lettre en plusieurs exemplaire puis les confiais à Kush afin qu'elle les livre aux différents destinataire: Sarah, Fred, Georges, Azilys, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Ça ne serait pas une grosse soirée mais ça resterait une soirée avec ceux qui compte le plus pour moi.  
Le soir Andrea arriva, pour une fois elle n'était pas accompagné. Son style était toujours aussi rock et provoquant, son visage toujours aussi rayonnant et son côté je-m'en-foutiste était plus présent que jamais. Alors que nous étions à table, une dispute éclata une fois de plus entre elle et mon père. Ces deux là étaient loin de s'entendre.

- Mais tu penses vraiment réussir à trouver un taf à l'étranger sans diplôme ?! _Criait mon père_  
- Bien sur que oui, Jenny y est arrivé elle !  
- Et avec quel argent ?! Tu penses tout de même pas qu'on va te financer le voyage plus le logement pour qu'au final tu claques tout le frics dans diverses drogues et que tu rentres au bout d'un mois !  
- J'irais avec mon salaire !  
- Parce que tu crois que ton travail au bar te suffiras ? C'est ta mère et moi qui finançons la moitié de ton loyer à Bristol je te rappelle ! Andrea tu ne fous rien de ta vie à part changer de partenaire sexuelle chaque semaine ! Lance-toi dans la prostitution, visiblement, c'est la seule branche dans laquelle tu as de l'avenir !  
- Andrew ! _Retentit aussitôt la voix de ma mère pour calmer mon père et lui faire comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin_

Mon père y était allé un peu fort. Ma soeur se leva de table sans un mot et sortit dans le jardin pour s'allumer une cigarette. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre. En arrivant, je la découvris, les larmes le long des joues.

- Tu devrais pas pleurer pour ça tu sais. Papa le pensait pas, il s'excusera demain matin.  
- Je sais.  
- Alors arrête de pleure 'Drea. _Dis-je en la prenant pas l'épaule_  
- Il a raison: je suis une bonne à rien.  
- Mais non dit pas ça, moi je te trouve fantastique ! T'as toujours su profité de la vie, t'as su faire passé ça avant tout. Avant ce que le reste de la population qualifie comme indispensable. T'as un boulot qui ne te prend pas trop de temps et qui te plait, tu arrives à vivre, tu fais tout un tas de rencontre, tu t'amuses et c'est toujours ce que tu as voulu faire. Tu es quelqu'un qui ce bas pour ses idées Andrea.  
- C'est vrai que j'aime la vie que j'ai... Sinon, c'était bien cette année à Poudlard ?

Je préférais lui parler des cours, de ce que j'avais vécu avec mes amis mais laisser la case amour de côté. Je connaissais ma soeur par coeur et même si j'aimais lui parler, que j'avais confiance en elle, je savais qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue et qu'elle serait capable de laisser échapper quelques informations involontairement.

- J'aurais bien aimé vivre la même chose que toi...  
- Quoi ? Mais pourtant maman m'a dit que la magie ne t'avais jamais intéressé ?  
- C'est moi qui ai demandé à maman de mentir. C'est pour ça aussi que je te dis que je suis une bonne à rien. J'aurais voulus allé à Poudlard, c'est ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde. J'avais une dizaine d'années quand mes pouvoirs sont apparut. J'étais capable de faire de petites choses, rien de bien extra-ordinaire. Je n'attendais qu'une chose: recevoir ma lettre. Lorsqu'elle n'arriva pas, j'écrivis à Dumbeldore pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas été accepté alors que j'avais été capable de faire de la magie. Il m'expliqua alors le principe de la Plume d'Acceptations et du Livre d'Admissions, tu en à déjà entendu parlé ?  
- Non jamais. _Répondais-je rapidement afin qu'elle finisse son récit dont j'ignorais l'existence._  
- Ce livre et cette plume sont ensorcelé. Ils ont été créé par les quartes Fondateurs de Poudlard, tu sais, ceux qui ont donné le nom aux différentes maisons. Ces objets sont les seuls à constitué le processus d'admission des élèves. Lorsqu'une personne manifeste des pouvoirs magique, la plume l'écris sur le livres. Celui-ci ne se referme pas uniquement si il s'agit bien d'un véritable sorcier.  
- Mais toi, tu fais partie de la famille, tu viens de parler de tes pouvoirs, tu es forcement une sorcière !  
- Je suis une Cracmol* Clara. Mes pouvoirs sont extrêmement limité, même un premier année à plus de puissance que moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu rejoindre les rangs de Poudlard. Je suis nulle dans le monde moldu et incapable de me débrouiller dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne peux presque pas faire de magie, je me sens comme bloquée entre deux chemins, incapable de trouver ma place dans l'un des deux camps.  
- Mais justement, c'est ce qui te reflètent. Tu es différente de nous tous, tu es ce que tu as toujours été: une fille à part. C'est ce qui fait ta force.

Ma soeur me serra dans ses bras, il y avait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma soeur était une Cracmol. Son honnêteté m'avais touchée en plein coeur, ça n'était pas son genre, elle me prouvait bien l'importance que je pouvais avoir à ses yeux.  
Je me réveillais doucement le lendemain avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait beau, je pouvais entendre les oiseaux chanter et c'était surtout mon anniversaire. Oui nous étions le quinze juin, j'avais dix-huit ans aujourd'hui ! Je me levais précipitamment et descendu dans la cuisine où se trouvait mes parents et ma soeur en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné autour de la table. Ma mère se précipita vers moi, les larmes aux yeux et me serra très fort dans ses bras, comme si j'allais m'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Oh bon anniversaire ma petite fille chérie !  
- Merci maman mais tu me fais mal.

Elle s'excusa, desserra son étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux, toujours aussi émue en me disant que je devenais grande désormais, que j'allais bientôt partir de la maison. Elle insista aussi longuement pour que « plus tard je vienne lui rendre visite à la maison de retraire. ». Mon père me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire et de bien profité de cette journée. Il ajouta « Mais te connaissant il n'y aura aucun problème ! ». Quant à Andrea, elle me prit dans ses bras en me disant que je resterais toujours sa petite soeur chérie, qu'elle avait un petit cadeau pour ce soir. J'étais très touchée par leur petite attention qui me rappelait que j'avais la chance de faire partir d'une famille unie, quoi qu'un peu particulière par moment. Ma soeur m'entraîna dans sa chambre et ouvrit une glacière. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux grosses bouteilles de champagne.

- C'est pour ton anniversaire, pour ce soir Cla'.  
- Mais... Mais elles ne t'ont pas coûté trop cher au moins ?  
- Non ne t'en fais pas, quand on aime on ne compte pas... Mais évite de le gâcher ou d'en reverser partout ! Et si tu peux, essaie de me garder une bouteille aussi. _Plaisanta-t-elle_

Andrea était toujours pleine d'attention envers ceux qu'elle aimait sans forcement perdre le nord ! Le reste de la journée ce passa bien, pour le dessert du midi ma mère avait fait un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat avec un glaçage rose pale. En fin d'après-midi, ils quittèrent tous la maison afin de me laisser préparer deux-trois petites choses. Ma mère était devant l'entrée, un pied dans la maison, un autre dehors.

- Bon, surtout tu fais bien attention à la maison !  
- Oui maman.  
- Tu ne casses rien, tu t'arranges pour que tes amis ne fouinent pas partout. De toute façon j'ai protéger la chambre de ton père et moi grâce à un sortilège. Et pas de bazar quand on rentre !  
- Oui, oui !  
- Vous ne buvez pas trop, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un appel de l'hôpital me disant de venir en urgence parce que l'un de vous aura fait un coma éthylique ! Tu n'invites pas plus de personne que prévus, c'est pas un squat ici. Et ne mettez pas la musiques trop forte non plus, tu sais comment sont les voisins.  
- Oui maman, ça va bien ce passer ne t'inquiète pas. _La rassurais-je_  
- Evite que la maison ressemble à un champ de bataille, tu connais ton père, il va encore râler après.  
- Oui, bon c'est bon maman ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait deux fois que tu me le répètes ! _Finissais-je par dire excédé._

Sur ceux elle partit en me souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée. Je partis à la petite supérette du coin acheter quelques bouteilles d'alcool, des chips et des boissons non alcoolisé comme du jus d'orange ou des sodas. Arrivée à la caisse je faillis sortir des Gallions pour payer, ayant presque oublié qu'ici on payait en Livres. En rentrant je du rassembler tout les objets fragiles ou de grande valeur et je me retrouvais rapidement avec un immense tas de vase, assiette, tableau ou photo aillant été prise par ma mère. Je soupirais en pensant à tout les allés-retours que j'allais devoir faire pour tout enfermer dans le cagibi. Je m'assis sur une chaise histoire de faire une petite pause lorsque je me rendis compte que désormais je pouvais utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Et hop, d'un coup de baguette tout était transporté et enfermé à l'aide de seulement deux sorts. C'était la première fois que j'y avais recours de cette manière et je trouvais ça fascinant, voir excitant !  
Au bout d'une heure, les invités arrivèrent. J'avais aussi invité Sick Boy et mit en place quelques règles: pas de casse et surement pas de magie ! Alors que tout le monde avait ramené de quoi boire, je m'étais occupé du reste. La fête battait son plein et grâce au temps qu'il faisait j'avais pu laisser les portes fenêtres ouverte vers le jardin. A l'arrivée des invités, tous me sautèrent dessus et notamment Fred qui m'embrassa sur la joue pour en suite s'amuser à souffler dessus. Georges ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour ébouriffé les cheveux.

**Changement de point de vu, la soirée.**

Luna était enfermé dans la chambre de Clara pour fumer. Il s'agissait en effet du seul endroit de la maison où c'était possible. Elle était seule, allongé sur le lit tirant une taffe sur le joint avant de laisser la fumer sortir toute seule. Elle aimait regarder cette fumée si dense, si pure, si... Original. Elle ne sortait jamais de la même façon et se laissait transporter au moindre petit coup de vent avant de finir par disparaître en se mêlant au reste de l'atmosphère. Alors qu'elle s'extasiait devant la fumée, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, découvrant un grand brun torse nu, une bouteille à la main. Il cria un « Wouhouuuu » en levant les bras. Son comportement était si différent, si anormale que la Serdaigle faillit ne pas reconnaître son ami Neville, d'habitude plus discret, plus timide.

- Luna ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie !  
- Neville, tu devrais poser cette bouteille, tu es bourré. _Lui conseilla-t-elle_  
- Non, tu devrais voir, c'est encore mieux qu'en troisième année lorsqu'on a fait le cours sur les épouventard ! C'est encore plus drôle que lorsque le mien, le professeur Rogue, se retrouva avec les habits de ma grand-mère !

Luna soupira. Elle n'était pas tu genre rabats-joie mais savait parfaitement que le lendemain il s'en voudrait d'avoir agit ainsi, qu'il pourrait venir à en culpabilisé tellement son comportement n'était pas conforme à celui de d'habitude. Elle partit fermer la porte derrière Neville et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit en éloignant la bouteille.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire ça. Moi personnellement, je n'aime pas ça et je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent aimé. Ils finissent par faire n'importe quoi. Je préfère largement être ici, au calme et profité de la fumée.  
- De la fumée ? _S'interrogea le brun_  
- Oui, ça. C'est assez reposant. Par moment c'est amusant aussi mais pas tout le temps. Ça m'aide à avoir l'esprit plus clair, surement parce qu'il n'est plus embrouillé par les Joncheruines.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?  
- Des plantes je crois. _Lui répondis Luna peut sur des origines moldu de cette « chose. »_

Neville affirma alors que des plantes ne pouvait pas tué, du moins pas celle-là sinon « Tu serais déjà morte Lulu ! Je peux t'appelé Lulu ? ». Luna confirma sa question avec un léger sourire avant de se mettre à rire sous le spectacle qu'offrait son ami. Il avait inspiré très fort avant de toute expiré en toussant sans s'arrêté, si bien que la blonde eu peur qu'il en recrache ses trips. Puis une fois calmé, ils s'allongèrent tout les deux dans le lit de Clara pour continué leur activité. Finalement, Neville avait lui aussi finit par aimer la fumée.

Clara était allongée par terre, l'herbe caressant sa peau. Elle était seule dehors et Harry venait de refermé la fenêtre car l'air commençait à devenir frais. La blonde songeait alors à recherché son t-shirt qu'elle avait enlevé quelques temps auparavant pour le remettre car tout son corps commençait à se glacer. Alors qu'elle se redressait, une veste en cuir se posa alors sur ses épaules, réchauffant d'un coup son dos. Elle se rallongea alors par terre sans prêter attention à la personne qui venait de lui rendre ce service. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à quoi que ce soit ce soir, son esprit c'était littéralement noyé dans les différents verre, enfumé par les différents joint. « T'es sex' comme ça chérie » dit une voix masculine, celle de Sick Boy. Clara ne releva pas le petit surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, elle avait l'habitude désormais, il appelait presque tout le monde comme ça. Le jeune homme s'allongea dans le sens inverse du sien, leur tête côte à côte, presque collé. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, les étoiles scintillaient et la lune brillait dans le ciel d'un blanc nacré. Elle semblait à la fois douce comme de la soie mais sa forme ronde rappelait celle d'une perle.  
« J'suis loin là ! » Lança Sick Boy mais Clara ne répondit toujours pas. Elle avait entendu une vague voix qui venait de briser le silence, elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur le ciel, ses yeux ne pouvant se détachée de lui.

- Dis, tu crois que... Tu crois que de là où il est, il peut nous voir ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante et mélancolique_  
- Qui ça ?  
- Lucas. Tu crois qu'il veille toujours sur moi, enfin sur nous. Tu crois qu'en ce moment il boit et fume lui aussi, sur son étoile, rien que pour moi ? Tu penses qu'il s'amuse bien et que cette soirée lui aurait plus ?_Continua-t-elle la voix tremblante._

Ses yeux se remplissait de larmes mais elle se retenu d'en verser une. C'était son anniversaire, elle ne devait pas pleuré. Cependant, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle fêtait ses dix-huits ans sans celui qui lui manquait le plus: Lucas. Lucas qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Lucas qui la faisait rire. Lucas avec qui elle faisait tout et n'importe quoi. Lucas qui la prenait dans ses bras quand elle n'était pas bien. Lucas qui la protégeait. Lucas qui avait un don pour faire la fête, pour savoir trouver les bons mots aux bons moments. Qu'ils soient pour remonter le moral, faire rire ou faire pleurer. Il avait ce don pour les discours, pour pouvoir embobiner le videur d'une boîte de nuit en moins de deux, pour la comprendre mieux que personne et avoir cette complicité hors du commun. Il avait ce don pour se lancer dans tout et n'importe quoi, simplement parce qu'il était pret à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Ouais c'était ça, il avait ce don pour illuminer ses journées, les rendre meilleures par sa simple présence. Mais désormais il était partie. Par sa faute. Lucas. Ce prénom raisonnait dans sa tête en boucle sans s'arrêter. Lucas. Lucas. Lucas.

- Bien sur qu'elle lui aurait plus. Elle lui aurait plus parce que c'est ta soirée et parce que tu t'amuses,_commença Sick Boy_, en revanche, il aurait pas voulu que tu penses à ses choses là maintenant. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever ton jolie petit cul d'ici, d'aller te servir un grand verre et de te remettre à danser !

Son ami lui tendit la main pour la relever, il avait raison. Il l'avait bien connu lui aussi, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ils étaient tout les trois les meilleurs amis du monde. Et rien n'aurait pu les séparer, rien sauf la mort. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur, dès les premières notes, Clara suivit ses conseils et se remit à danser, profitant de nouveau de sa soirée, en se disant qu'il l'aurait aimé lui aussi.

Peu de temps après l'entrée de Clara, Sarah était sortie dehors à son tour, pour prendre l'air parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait la tête qui tournait beaucoup trop et la chaleur qui envahissait son corps en devenait pesante. Elle eu un haut le coeur mais tenta de se calmer, laissant l'air frais lui fouetté le visage tant dis qu'elle faisait les cents pas. Une fois l'envie de vomir étant passé, elle s'assit dans l'herbe, ne se sentant pas de rentrer tout de suite. Elle repensait à Drago. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour le retenir, pour essayer de le revoir. Elle c'était contenté de sourire béatement et de retourner dans son dortoir, ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, lui parlait. Mais plus elle repensait à lui, plus la haine dans son coeur grandissait. Il l'avait abandonnée, il avait rejoint leur rang. Comment pouvait-il se joindre à ce genre personne ? Tiraillé entre son amour pour lui et la haine qu'elle entretenait depuis quelques semaines, elle sentait son coeur se déchiré, son cerveau se noyer dans toutes ses réflexions qui la hantait à chaque minutes de sa vie. Fred sortit de la maison à son tour puis voyant Sarah seule s'assit à côté d'elle en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Alors qu'ils parlaient tout les deux de la soirée, sans s'en rendre compte, Sarah fit une gaffe.

- Fred, comment tu fais pour te comporter normalement devant Clara ? Je veux dire, elle te manque pas ?

Son ami la regarda à la voix choquée et interrogé. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que la brune se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui avoua alors la vérité, mais uniquement au sujet du rouquin, pas sur Rogue. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda aussi, si Fred ne pouvait pas avoir une seconde chance avec Clara. Elle l'avait quitté pour le professeur après tout, mais avec ce qu'il c'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie, après le meurtre de Dumbeldore, leur histoire d'amour était certainement terminée.

- Pour répondre à ta question Sarah, je ne sais pas comment je fais. Je crois que dès le début je savais que ça ne durerait que quelques mois, pas plus.  
- Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider ou non, mais elle avait de vrai sentiments pour toi. Sauf que je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie d'avoir d'attachement, ou du moins amoureux... Après je ne sais pas si tu devrais t'accrocher ou laisser tomber.

Tenir bon ou lâcher prise ? C'était donc de ça qu'il était question. Devait-il s'accrocher désespérément ou laisser tomber ? Deux questions pour une seule bonne réponse, des conséquences aléatoire, inconnue. Si jamais il s'accrochait, alors peut-être qu'elle reviendrait vers lui ? Ou alors il en tomberait encore plus amoureux, il se ferait de faux espoirs pour rien ? Dans le cas contraire, s'il laissait tombé peut-être qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un d'encore mieux ! Mais il n'en n'avait pas envie et puis il avait peur que Clara finisse par se rendre compte qu'elle voulait être avec lui mais que de son côté il se soit retrouvé quelqu'un. A cet instant même, il savait que même s'il faisait du mal à l'autre fille, il l'aurait quitté pour la petite blonde. La question resterait alors sans réponse..

Au même moment, alors que Georges et Azilys faisait plus ample connaissance et que Ron et Hermione dansait tout les deux, bras dans les bras, complètement affalé l'un sur l'autre Ginny les observait. Elle se demandait pourquoi Ron ne fonçait pas avec Hermione, pourquoi depuis tout ce temps il ne s'était pas décidé à sortir avec elle. Pour elle, lorsqu'elle voyait leur relation aussi fusionnelle, il était clair qu'un jour où l'autre il finirait bien par tomber amoureux d'elle. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Quant à son autre frère et la petite dreadeuse, le courant passait bien mais impossible de savoir si c'était purement amicale où si cela deviendrait plus. Elle, elle se sentait seule. Harry l'avait quitté pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende sans savoir quand il reviendrait. Ni que Tu-sais-qui puisse faire pression sur lui de façon plus grande en l'enlevant. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien où il avait pu disparaître.

Harry était assit, à côté de la cuvette des toilettes en attendant patiemment le moment où son estomac déciderait encore de se vider. Décidément, c'était toujours lui qui passait ses soirées au toilettes ! Peut-être était-il dans l'excès ? Il se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête « C'est la dernière fois que tu bois, c'est la dernière fois que tu bois ! ». Il avait peut-être trop bu pour essayé d'oublier. Oublier tout ce qui avait pu lui arrivé ses dernières années, toutes ses fois où il avait faillit être tué et que d'autre était mort à sa place. Cedric Diggory, tué lors du Tournois des Trois sorcier**. Son parrain l'année d'après. Ses parents aussi étaient mort pour lui, pour le protéger. Dumbelodre était mort aussi. Son mentor, son modèle était partit avant même d'avoir finit de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et puis il avait quitté Ginny dont il était amoureux, alors qu'il avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir l'embrasser... Quant tout ça sera finit, elle ne serait surement plus amoureuse de lui, elle serait certainement passé à autre chose. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune fille en question. En le voyant dans cet état, elle partit lui chercher un verre d'eau que Harry s'empressa de boire.

- Ça va mieux Harry ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète_  
- Oui, oui merci Ginny.

Sans prévenir, la petite rousse se jeta à son coup en le serrant dans ses bras. Dans une pulsion de courage, elle lui avoua tout: qu'il lui manquait énormément et qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle l'aimait depuis l'instant où leur regard c'était croisé, depuis qu'il était partit la sauvé de l'esprit de Tom Jedusor qui utilisait son énergie pour la tué et renaître. Ce jour là, Harry avait prit d'énorme risque, manquait de se faire tué par le Basilic juste pour la sauver.

**Point de vu normal**

La soirée touchait à sa fin et le seul à repartir vu Sick Boy, il n'habitait pas très loin et rentrait à pied tant dis que les autres dormait chez moi comme la fois précédente. Je raccompagnais mon ami à la porte d'entrée quant il se stoppa pour me tendre un bracelet en argent, ou plutôt une gourmette où était gravée trois lettres « CLM ».

- CLM ? _L'interrogeais-je_  
- La mère de Lucas c'était enfin décidé à vidée toute sa chambre et en rangeant ses affaires, elle est tombé sur trois bracelet avec ses initiales. Elle a rapidement comprit que ça correspondait à « Clara Lucas Mésande ». Elle en a gardé un en souvenir de son fils et m'a donné les deux autres. Je me suis dis que tu devais en avoir un étant donné qu'il avait du les faire pour nous.

Il me passa le bracelet au poignet, je le regardais longuement avant de remercié mon ami. Il me serra en suite rapidement contre lui afin de me dire au revoir en ajoutant un « Stay sex girl ! ». Je lui souris avant de refermé la porte derrière moi. Sick Boy était quelqu'un de particulier, un garçon se souciant de peu de chose, mise à part les filles qui changeaient presque chaque soir. Néanmoins il restait un quelqu'un de protecteur et d'attentionné à sa façon.  
Une fois les matelas installé, nous avions tous finit par nous endormir. Je me réveillais le lendemain, un goût d'alcool et de cigarette dans la bouche puis regardait l'heure, les yeux encore à moitié fermé. 16h. Je me levais d'un coup, ce soir je devais allé au restaurant avec ma famille pour mon anniversaire mais un détail m'interpella: les matelas étaient tous vide, ils étaient tous partit. Je m'avançais vers mon bureau où un post-it était collé.

_Salut Clara, encore merci pour cet magnifique soirée. Tu sais toujours autant faire la fête et on s'est bien amusé ! On a attendu que tu te réveilles pour partir mais tu n'émergeais toujours pas alors de peur de te réveiller en parlant trop fort on est rentré chez nous. On se revoit d'ici peu. _

_Sarah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Azilys, Georges, Luna et Neville._

C'était de toute évidence Sarah qui avait écrit le mot, j'en reconnu son écriture. Ils avaient donc tous signé sauf un. Sauf Fred. Je me demandais alors pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il ne c'était pas amusé ? Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Je regardais alors le collier qu'il m'avait offert dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse à mes questions.

Fin du chapitre 1

Hey tout le monde ! Alors ce chapitre ? On en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Clara et je compte bien la développé ainsi que son passé dans les chapitres suivant. Sinon que va-il se passer ? Fred aurait-il décidé de totalement oublié Clara ? Quant est-il du passé de la jeune fille ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
